Hard Row
by Gipsy Dango
Summary: Tara Knowles estaba más muerta que viva y no había sido asesinada por Mexicanos, Nórdicos o el Cartel, si no por SAMCRO.


**Disclaimer —** Sons of Anarchy pertenece a Kurt Sutter.

Mi primer fanfic de esta serie. No hay spoilers de la quinta temporada. Tara centric.

Comentarios, críticas y tomatazos son bien recibidos. :)

* * *

**Old lady**

Deja las maletas en la alfombra y se quita la chaqueta. Suelta un suspiro cansado, con sus huesos tronando a cada paso que da. Ahí estaba ella, en su nueva habitación y en lo que sería su nueva vida: Tara Knowles, recién ingresada a Medicina de la Universidad de Chicago —lejos de Charming y su padre, pero más importante: a miles de kilómetros de distancia de los Hijos de la Anarquía.

Se lame los labios. Siente impaciencia, el estómago revuelto y sus dedos parecen temblar. Tara cierra los ojos, parcialmente cubiertos por los cabellos que habían escapado de su baja y floja coleta. _¿He hecho lo correcto?_ se pregunta. De repente comienza a sentir frío cuando recuerdos, y recuerdos vívidos, vienen a su mente. La piel se le encrespa con fiereza. Diecisiete años dejados atrás, media vida dejada atrás.

Tara había huido, ni más ni menos. Nadie podía culparla por comenzar a temer. No cuando Jackson llegaba a su cuarto ensangrentado y con el cartucho de la pistola vacío y mucho menos por despertar y encontrarse en lugares desconocidos, a lado de una botella de vodka y con el cabello vomitado y los brazos llenos de quemaduras de cigarrillo. Gemma le dijo que así era la vida de una mujer del club, pero la verdad es que con el tiempo Tara no quería ser una mujer del club: ella quería ser la mujer de Jackson. Nadie podía culparla por temer, pero Tara no encontró a nadie que no lo hiciera, por lo que huyó tirando de su maleta, sola, con lágrimas en sus ojos y con SAMCRO odiándole por haberle roto el corazón al hijo de John Teller.

Le pidió que escapasen juntos—Tenemos diecisiete años, Jackson, aún podemos hacer lo que queramos —le dijo con desesperación, tomada de su chaqueta esperando un sí, a su mano tomar la suya y ambos salir de aquel infierno que tenía pinta de buen pueblo y con la peor escoria de habitantes. Pero Tara nunca obtuvo una respuesta, ni su mano y salió sola del taller Teller-Morrow para ir a su casa y despedirse de su padre que no le importó lo más mínimo su despedida y siguió bebiendo de su cerveza y cambiando los canales de la televisión. En ese mismo instante, Tara se juró a sí misma que nunca volvería a aquel pueblo maldito.

Y ahí estaba. Con una nueva vida, muy lejos de lo que le hacía daño.

Tara se mira al espejo del pequeño baño de su apartamento de veinte dólares al mes. Sucio, le da un reflejo de sí misma: con diecisiete años, demacrada y la piel pálida y seca. Deja sus manos caer al lavabo, bajando el rostro y sintiendo algo inexplicable recorrerle el cuerpo. Es incapaz de mirarse. Siente vergüenza, mariposas en el estómago, escalofríos en la espalda. Piensa en Jackson, que está en su cuello, en sus caderas y en su cóccix y en sus labios, pero no a su lado. Porque Jackson está si no encima de su motocicleta, con La Parca en su espalda y el cabello al viento, con aliento a marihuana y cerveza. En Charming, no en Chicago: jamás en Chicago.

Tara toma el último cigarrillo de su caja y lo enciende, con las manos torpes y el corazón encogido. Se promete no volver a fumar, con el humo acariciándole la boca y, tomando su pequeño reloj, ajusta el despertador.

Se promete, también, olvidar a Jackson Teller.

Hasta diez casi diez años después, cuando las promesas dejaron de significar algo y Tara volvió a mirarse al espejo, esta vez sin cobardía, para observar una mancha justo debajo de su ojo. Jackson ya no estaba más en su cuello, ni en sus labios, no ardía en sus caderas y tampoco daba comezón en su cóccix. Sólo había tenues moretones, marcas rojas y aruñones cubiertos de sangre. Y todos, todos dolían.

Tara, justo como diez años atrás, huyó con todas sus promesas rotas. Fue incapaz de pensar en otro lugar que no fuese ése. El rostro de Gemma le dio la bienvenida, y pese a todos sus títulos, a que no era la misma niña de antes; Tara no pudo hacer nada más que sentirse pequeña y encogida y buscar a Jackson que, para su sorpresa, cargaba con la misma sonrisa de mil soles y un anillo en su dedo anular. Tristemente, ella recuerda haberles sonreído con su mejor sonrisa de médico, ocultando heridas debajo de su uniforme y tapaboca. No pudo evitar pensar que su vida transcurría pesadilla tras pesadilla, y también, confusa, pensó en que hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera huido de Charming y de Chicago.

Tara, como respuesta, se dijo en que estaría muerta.

Porque justo como Joshua, de una manera u otra, Jackson la hubiera matado.

Y Tara, en ese entonces, no estaba equivocada en lo más mínimo. No con su mano enyesada y Thomas jugueteando en su silla y Abel coloreando mientras mira el canal educativo, años después. Tara Knowles estaba más muerta que viva y no había sido asesinada por Mexicanos, Nórdicos, o el Cartel, si no por SAMCRO.

Pero como Gemma dice: cuando amas al hombre, amas al club.


End file.
